Leave It To Us★Splash☆Star★
is the first opening song for Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= ♪Pu・Ri・Kyu・A♪ Supasupa supāku S☆S (Purikkyua!) futari wa futari wa Purikyua♪ Kurukuru mirakuru S☆S (Purikkyua!) hacchake bucchake nō nō puroburemu (Futari wa Purikyua Splash☆Star) Katai kara wo yabutte tsubomi ga hiraku Atarimae no sekai ni kiseki wa michiteru Iketenai hi wa hekonde ī jan Up↑ down↓ mo (kintore kamo?) hibi bōken (joy! Fun, fun, fun) Inochi tte takumashī♪ (high!) tte na kanji de♪ "Anata ga daisuki!" tte dareka ga omotteru "Taisetsu dayo!" tte need you! Kamishime ikiteru yo (Purikkyua! Purikkyua!) Supasupa supāku S☆S (Purikkyua!) futari wa futari wa Purikyua♪ Kurukuru mirakuru S☆S (Purikkyua!) hacchake bucchake nō nō puroburemu (Futari wa Purikyua Splash☆Star) Tokimeku chikara wa♪ makkasenasai ★Splash☆Star★ (♪Purikyua! Yei♪) |-|Kanji= ♪プ・リ・キュ・ア♪ スパスパ スパーク S☆S (プリッキュア!) ふたりは ふたりは プリキュア♪ くるくるミラクル S☆S (プリッキュア!) ハッチャケ ブッチャケ ノーノープロブレム (ふたりはプリキュア Splash☆Star) カタイ殻を破って つぼみが開く あたりまえの世界に 奇跡は満ちてる イケてない日は ヘコんでいいじゃん Up↑ down↓も (キントレかも?) 日び冒険 (joy! Fun, fun, fun) 生命って たくましいぃ♪(high!) ってな感じで♪ 「あなたが大好き!」って 誰かが思ってる 「大切だよ!」 って need you! かみしめ生きてるよ (プリッキュア! プリッキュア!) スパスパ スパーク S☆S (プリッキュア!) ふたりは ふたりは プリキュア♪ くるくるミラクル S☆S (プリッキュア!) ハッチャケ ブッチャケ ノーノープロブレム (ふたりはプリキュア Splash☆Star) ときめくチカラは♪ まっかせなさい ★Splash☆Star★ (♪プリキュア! イエイ♪) |-| English= ♪Pre・tty・Cu・re♪ Super super spark Splash☆Star (Pretty Cure)! You and I are, you and I are Pretty Cure♪ The swirling, twirling miracle, Splash☆Star (Pretty Cure)! Do and say as you please: no, no problem! (You and I are Pretty Cure Splash☆Star)! A flower's buds open up when the tough shell is broken. This everyday world is full of miracles like these. On days you're not feeling cool, it's okay to be down. There are both ups↑ and downs↓ (maybe strength-training too) in each day's adventure (joy! Fun, fun fun)! For wherever life is, there is strength♪ (high!!), so with that feeling♪ "I love you so much♪" is what someone is thinking. "You're important!" means that I need you! We'll reflect on that as we live on. (Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure)! Super super spark Splash☆Star (Pretty Cure)! You and I are, you and I are Pretty Cure♪ The swirling, twirling miracle, Splash☆Star (Pretty Cure)! Do and say as you please: no, no problem! (Together we are Pretty Cure Splash☆Star)! (♪Pretty Cure! Yay♪) Full Version |-|Romaji= ♪Pu・Ri・Kyu・A♪ Supasupa supāku S☆S (Purikkyua!) futari wa futari wa Purikyua♪ Kurukuru mirakuru S☆S (Purikkyua!) hacchake bucchake nō nō puroburemu (Futari wa Purikyua Splash☆Star) Katai kara wo yabutte tsubomi ga hiraku Atarimae no sekai ni kiseki wa michiteru Iketenai hi wa hekonde ī jan Up↑ down↓ mo (kintore kamo?) hibi bōken (joy! Fun, fun, fun) Inochi tte takumashī♪ (high!) tte na kanji de♪ "Anata ga daisuki!" tte dareka ga omotteru "Taisetsu da yo!" tte need you! Kamishime ikiteru yo (Purikkyua! Purikkyua!) Supasupa supāku S☆S (Supurasshu☆Sutā) futari wa futari wa Purikyua♪ Kurukuru mirakuru S☆S (Supurasshu☆Sutā) hacchake bucchake nō nō puroburemu (Futari wa Purikyua Splash☆Star) Tokimeku chikara wa♪ makkasenasai ★Splash☆Star★ Takai gake wo tobitatsu kotori no yūki Maji? Yabakunai? Kandō! tte yuka sugosugi~☆ Zetsubō datte kibō no temae Megechattari (ukechattari) hibi zenshin (Wow! Run, run, run) Kokoro tte anadorenai~ (high!) tte na kanji de♪ "Anata wo daisuki♪" tte hitomi ga koishiteru "Taisetsu dayo!" tte need you! Egao mo barebare ne (Purikkyua! Purikkyua!) Supasupa supāku S☆S (Supurasshu☆Sutā) futari wa futari wa Purikyua♪ Pikapika shinpi ka!? S☆S (Supurasshu☆Sutā) gyappu mo weibu mo gō gō puroguramu (Futari wa Purikyua Splash☆Star) Ohisama ni mo sankyu~♪ nage kissu shite Atarimae ni genki de irareru shiawase☆ Tesaguri demo yume wo ikiru yo Negattari (kanattari) hibi tanken (hey! Van, van, van) Futsū! tte itōshī~ (high!) tte na kanji de♪ "Anata ga daisuki♪" tte watashi mo omotteru "Taisetsu dayo!" tte need you! Mimamotte ikiteru yo (Purikkyua! Purikkyua!) Supasupa supāku S☆S (Supurasshu☆Sutā) futari wa futari wa Purikyua♪ Chikachika eichika S☆S (Supurasshu☆Sutā) gyappu mo weibu mo gō gō puroguramu Supasupa supāku S☆S (Purikkyua!) futari wa futari wa Purikyua♪ Kurukuru mirakuru S☆S (Purikkyua!) hacchake bucchake nō nō puroburemu (Futari wa Purikyua Splash☆Star) Wazawai tenjite♪ fuku to nasu! ★Splash☆Star★ (♪Purikyua! Yei♪) |-|Kanji= ♪プ・リ・キュ・ア♪ スパスパ スパーク S☆S (プリッキュア!) ふたりは ふたりは プリキュア♪ くるくるミラクル S☆S (プリッキュア!) ハッチャケ ブッチャケ ノーノープロブレム (ふたりはプリキュア Splash☆Star) カタイ殻を破って つぼみが開く あたりまえの世界に 奇跡は満ちてる イケてない日は ヘコんでいいじゃん Up↑ down↓も (キントレかも?) 日び冒険 (joy! Fun, fun, fun) 生命って たくましいぃ♪(high!) ってな感じで♪ 「あなたが大好き!」って 誰かが思ってる 「大切だよ!」 って need you! かみしめ生きてるよ (プリッキュア! プリッキュア!) スパスパ スパーク S☆S (スプラッシュ☆スター) ふたりは ふたりは プリキュア♪ くるくるミラクル S☆S (スプラッシュ☆スター) ハッチャケ ブッチャケ ノーノープロブレム (ふたりはプリキュア Splash☆Star) ときめくチカラは♪ まっかせなさい ★Splash☆Star★ 高い崖を飛び立つ 小鳥の勇気 マジ? ヤバクない? 感動! ってゆか 凄すぎぃ〜☆ 絶望だって 希望の手前 メゲちゃったり (ウケちゃったり) 日び前進 (Wow! Run, run, run) ココロって あなどれない〜 (high!) ってな感じで♪ 「あなたを大好き♪」って 瞳が恋してる 「大切だよ!」 って need you! 笑顔もバレバレね (プリッキュア! プリッキュア!) スパスパ スパーク S☆S (スプラッシュ☆スター) ふたりは ふたりは プリキュア♪ ピカピカ神秘か!? S☆S (スプラッシュ☆スター) ギャップも ウエイブも ゴーゴープログラム (ふたりはプリキュア Splash☆Star) お日様にも さんきゅ〜♪ 投げキッスして あたりまえに元気でいられる幸せ☆ 手探りでも 夢を生きるよ 願ったり (叶ったり) 日び探検 (hey! Van, van, van) 普通!って愛おしいぃ〜 (high) ってな感じで♪ 「あなたが大好き♪」って わたしも想ってる 「大切だよ!」 って need you! 見守って生きてるよ (プリッキュア! プリッキュア!) スパスパ スパーク S☆S (スプラッシュ☆スター) ふたりは ふたりは プリキュア♪ チカチカ叡智か S☆S (スプラッシュ☆スター) ギャップも ウエイブも ゴーゴープログラム スパスパ スパーク S☆S (プリッキュア!) ふたりは ふたりは プリキュア♪ くるくるミラクル S☆S (プリッキュア!) ハッチャケ ブッチャケ ノーノープロブレム (ふたりはプリキュア Splash☆Star) 禍転じて♪ 福と為す! ★Splash☆Star★ (♪プリキュア! イエイ♪) |-| English= ♪Pre・tty・Cu・re♪ Super super spark Splash☆Star (Pretty Cure)! You and I are, you and I are Pretty Cure♪ The swirling, twirling miracle, Splash☆Star (Pretty Cure)! Do and say as you please: no, no problem! (Together we are Pretty Cure Splash☆Star)! A flower's buds open up when the tough shell is broken. This everyday world is full of miracles like these. On days you're not feeling cool, it's okay to be down. There are both ups↑ and downs↓ (maybe strength-training too) in each day's adventure (joy! Fun, fun fun)! For wherever life is, there is strength♪ (high!!), so with that feeling♪ "I love you so much♪" is what someone is thinking "You're important!" means that I need you! We'll reflect on that as we live on. (Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure)! Super super spark Splash☆Star (Splash☆Star)! You and I are, you and I are Pretty Cure♪ The swirling, twirling miracle, Splash☆Star (Splash☆Star)! Do and say as you please: no, no problem! (Together we are Pretty Cure Splash☆Star)! Leave the heart-throbbing♪ power to us ★Splash☆Star★ The courage of a small bird diving off a tall cliff: For real? Isn't that risky? I'm amazed! No, that's beyond amazing~☆ Even despair can reveal itself as hope. Though you're totally discouraged (totally struck down), the days will still go on (Wow! Run, run run)! Don't underestimate the heart~ (high!!) so with that feeling♪ "I love you so much♪" My eyes cry out that I'm in love with you! "You're important!" means that I need you! You can see it in my smile, too! (Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure)! Super super spark Splash☆Star (Splash☆Star)! You and I are, you and I are Pretty Cure♪ The sparkling, shining mystery!? Splash☆Star! (Splash Star!) with gaps and waves both, go, go program! (Together we are Pretty Cure Splash☆Star)! I even stop to say thank you to the sun~♪ and blow a kiss to her. Even everyday things can be a source of energy and happiness☆ I fumble around, but I'm living out my dreams. With a wish (and it may come true) every day becomes an adventure (hey! Van, van, van)! It's the "ordinary" things that I adore~ (high!!), so with that feeling♪ "I love you so much♪" is what I'm thinking "You're important!" means that I need you! I'll watch over you as we live on! (Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure)! Super super spark Splash☆Star (Splash Star)! You and I are, you and I are Pretty Cure (Pretty Cure)! The glinting, gleaming wisdom, Splash☆Star (Splash Star!) with gaps and waves both, go, go program! Super super spark Splash☆Star (Pretty Cure)! You and I are, you and I are Pretty Cure♪ A spinning miracle Splash☆Star (Pretty Cure)! Do and say as you like: no, no problem! (Together we are Pretty Cure Splash☆Star) Changing our misfortune♪ into our happiness!! ★Splash☆Star★ (♪Pretty Cure! Yay♪) Audio Characters Pretty Cure *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Foop *Moop *Choppy Videos Category:Opening Songs Category:Songs Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star